Bored
by Xia Rain
Summary: [MalikxRyou One-Shot] Malik and Ryou are bored waiting for Isis to come back. Random Stupidity.


  
A short one-shot for all you Ryou/Malik fans. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

"Give it back."

Malik smirked. "No."

"I said, give it back!"

"Make me!"

"Rrrgghhh!"

Ryou launched his body at Malik, who side-stepped, causing the white-haired albino to fall into the couch. With an odd sort of giggle, Malik held the Change Of Heart card in front of Ryou's face, waving it back and forth.

"Give it!"

"No!" Malik took off towards the Ishtar's kitchen. Ryou scrambled up and dashed after him, only to let out a squeal.

"I swear to Kami if you put my card in the microwave I will-"

"Got it set on 'High'!" Malik grinned and placed the card on the tray, keeping two fingers on top of it.

"Okay, okay. I give up. I'm sorry for saying you were fat. Happy?"

"And..."

"And you don't have a bad fashion sense."

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Malik tossed the card over the microwave and watched as ryou snatched it out of the air. "Besides, you know I'm not fat."

"Whatever." Ryou grumbled as he walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the maroon couch. Malik joined him a second later, resting his blonde head on the other boy's shoulder.

"Get offa' me!"

Malik sighed and sat up. Both of them sat in silence for a while. Ryou leaned backwards, his snow-colored hair contrasting with the couch.

Tick. Tiick. Tiiccckkk.

"Is it just me, or is that clock moving slower than usual?"

"It's just yo- Oh wait, I see it too."

"I thought so."

More silence.

"When did you sister say she would be back?"

"In five minutes."

"You realize that was an hour ago, right?"

"Yup."

Sigh.

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Want me to make you some tea?" Ryou snorted.

"Yeah right. Last time you nearly burned down the kitchen because you said the teabags were attacking you."

"They were!"

"Yeah. And you sister's going to walk through the door right now."

They both automatically turned to the door. It didn't move.

"Want to go out on the fire escape and throw things at people?"

"No. Want to play a board game?"

"No. Want to prank call people?"

"Are you gonna pay for my phone bill?"

"Gotcha."

Even more silence.

"I'm going to Yuugi's house and I'm bringing an apple."

"I'm going to Yuugi's house and I'm bringing and apple and a bunny."

"I'm going to Yuugi's house and I'm bringing an apple, a bunny, and a Copy of Mortal Kombat: Deception so we don't have to send Isis out to get it for us!"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"...No. Want to make out?"

"No."

Sigh.

"Do you really think I'm fat?"

Sigh.

The doorbell rang. Both boys jumped up and began clawing each other out of the way to answer it. Malik somehow ended up on Ryou's back, and he unlocked the door while Ryou turned the doorknob.

No one was there. Some snickering was heard at the end of the hall.

"Stupid doorbell-ringers." Ryou muttered, slamming the door with enough force to knock Malik off his back."Ow!"

"Sorry." Ryou walked slowly back to the couch. Malik remained on the floor, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh Ryyyy-ouuu!" Guess what I found on the floor!"

"It better not be my Change of Heart card!"

"I think it is!"

"Dammit, Malik!"

Malik grinned as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Ryou's pounding could be heard throughout the whole building. "Open this door and give me back me card!"

"Ask me nicely."

"No!"

"Toilet time!"

"Malik, my love, may I please have my Change Of Heart card back?"

"Well, since you put it that way..." Malik unlocked the door and threw his arms around the other boy, slipping the card into Ryou's back pocket.

The door opened. Isis walked in, tossing her keys on the table by the door. "They were all out of Mortal Kombat, so I brought you-"

She stopped and looked at the two. A faint blush rose on Ryou's cheeks.

Isis rolled her eyes. "I'm going back out. Next time, take it into a room. Preferrably not mine."

She turned around, picked up her keys once more, and walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, and Malik? You're looking a little heavy there. Maybe you should lay off the donuts." The door slammed shut.

Malik flushed. Ryou frowned.

"I don't see you stealing HER favorite card, though, right?"

Silence. Then Malik laughed.

"You know, maybe I will take you up on that making out offer."

-end-


End file.
